


you are my future

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [32]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent bestowed another gift on Aurora on her thirtieth birthday. They still cherish it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my future

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw this movie yesterday and I'm in love: with this pairing, with Maleficent, with the story, with Maleficent, with the visuals, with Maleficent. lol However, having been so enthralled with Maleficent, I may have missed things, so if something is off, just let me know. :)

In time, Aurora had grown and matured into a strong woman. On the eve of the Queen's thirtieth birthday, Maleficent had bestowed another gift on the blonde. She gave her the gift of life, to live for as long as Aurora may wish. That was over 200 years ago.

In that time, the Moors had changed, only becoming more beautiful. The kingdom beyond still lived in peace and after a time, Aurora had given up her throne to come live in the Moors, to come live with Maleficent.

They had a house, a home, deep within the Moors constructed by Maleficent from Aurora's imagination. It was a light blue and sturdy, built from the Earth itself. The bedroom made up most of the house, a large canopy bed being the centerpiece.

Aurora and Maleficent laid on it, twined together, murmuring to each other. Aurora smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. “After all this time, of all those you could share your bed with, it's still me.”

“I would,” Maleficent paused and then changed her words, “I will spend a lifetime with you. I love you and that is not something I ever imagined happening. Not since I was a girl.”

“What my father did was despicable.”

“It is in the past, Beastie. You are my future.”

Aurora smiled and her eyes lit up as she leaned forward and kissed Maleficent.


End file.
